3rd Person POV RonOC Love Story
by gredandforge2010
Summary: Ron and Kyleigh's story told from a third person point of view.
1. Prologue: Part One: Ronald Weasley

Prologue: Part One: Ronald Weasley

Ronald Weasley had always thought that Hermione Granger was the woman of his dreams. After the battle of Hogwarts and the kiss they shared, he pictured little red haired Hermione's running around. That all came shattering down after their first date. It was horrible, Ron was so nervous that all he talked about was Quidditch and Hermione was no different. He realized that Harry had always been their buffer.

He had been kind of down after the realization that Hermione wasn't his soulmate. If that even existed. He barely left his room, would only eat a little. Finally, Mrs. Weasley had had enough. She walked up the stairs to his room and flung his door open, "UP!"

"Muuuum, go away," Ron threw his pillow towards her and the next thing he knew he was on the floor, his bed had been whisked away out from underneath him.

"Bloody hell! What'd you go and do that for?"

"You're coming with me. Kingsley told me about a girl taking over the Lestrange manor. You remember her parents, Rufus and Daphne Lestrange?"

"Yes," Ron answered remembering the couple who came from the United States to help the Order. They also lost their life.

"Well, she'll be there today, and I don't want her coming to her new home alone and cold," his mum continued. "Now get dressed. We're leaving in 5 minutes."

Mrs. Weasley walked out and Ron got up.

They walked out into the blinding light of the sun, his mum grabbing his arm, and apparated away. Ron looked at the manor they arrived in front of, there was moss and some sort of vines growing up the stone building. The double front doors had a snake knocker and a doorbell off to the side. A couple of house-elves appeared in front of the door.

Mrs. Weasley spoke up before either one could say anything. "Hello dears. I wanted to make sure that the manor felt homey and warm for when Kyleigh and her baby brother Damen arrive."

The house-elves opened the front door and led the two inside. The house-elves immediately began to go to work. Clearing the sheets off of furniture and dusting. Opening the windows and cleaning them.

Ron followed his mum into the kitchen as she began to cook. They heard a pop and his mum said, "Good, that'll be them." She walked towards the kitchen door and Ron grabbed a roll, shoving the whole thing in his mouth. He was bloody starving.

"Hello, dear," his mum said to the new comer.

"Hello?" Ron heard a whimsical voice replied, confused.

"Kingsley told me that you'd be arriving today," Mrs. Weasley replied.

"Mum," Ron interrupted, food coming out. He knew how his mom liked to go on and he just wanted to eat.

Mrs. Weasley turned towards her son, glaring, "Just a minute," and turned back around.

Ron ignored what his mum was saying next, instead he wandered over to see the siblings.

Damen, the boy, was on the floor playing with some toy cars. He'd stand up and walk a bit, looking around, before going back to the floor to play with his cars. He crawled along the floor with them.

The girl had taken Damen from his mother after she had tried to pick him up and he began to cry.

She was absolutely stunning. Her long, black hair flowing around her body, pale skin almost glittering in the sunlight. She was speaking, but he didn't hear the words.

Mrs. Weasley replied to her question, that's what she had been saying. "I'm Molly Weasley. And this is my son Ron," she motioned towards Ron.

Ron mumbled out a, "Hey," while standing there, rubbing his head.

"Ron will be going with you to Hogwarts. I knew your parents…."

Ron tuned his mum out and looked at the girl again. She was taller than his mum, she juggled the toddler in her hands and finally just hugged him to her. He rested his head on her shoulder.

The timer dinged, and Ron jumped. He put his hands in his pockets, hoping no one had seen it.

"Hi, I'm Kyleigh," Kyleigh said breaking the silence. "And this is my baby brother, Damen."

"Dinner's ready!" Ron's mom yelled from the kitchen to the teenagers in the other room.

When dinner was over, Kyleigh had said that she was going to give Damen a bath.

"She seems lovely," Mrs. Weasley said to Ron as she cleared the dishes away.

Ron mumbled a, "Yea, she does."

He help his mum clean up and was thinking about the raven haired girl upstairs.

"I'm going to head home, but I need to let Kyleigh know. Be a dear and stay the night here with her if she needs you to."

They headed up the stairs and heard the water in the tub draining.

"Kyleigh, dear. I have to head back to the Burrow. Ron is going to stay here and help you unpack," she said walking into the bathroom. Ron following her in. Kyleigh was putting pajamas on her younger brother.

She walked to the duo and gave them a hug before apparating away with a pop.

Kyleigh looked at Ron and said, "I can take care of everything. You don't have to stay." She sounded like she was used to not having or asking for help. She finished buttoning Damen's shirt, picked him up, and headed out of the bathroom.

When she brushed passed Ron, there was a tingling sensation where their skin touched. She seemed to not have noticed because she kept on walking, didn't even pause.

"Wait," Ron said, grabbing her wrist. Her eyes widened, noticing that yet again their skin sizzled when they touched. Ron didn't say anything, he just immediately dropped her wrist and looked at the ground, unsure of what to say.

Taking a deep breath, he finally said, "I want to help you. Besides, this is a big house. I know I wouldn't want to be alone in a house, period, if I was in your shoes."

"Thanks," she replied, looking at Ron. "I was going to let Damen pick out his own room."

They went into every room and Damen would just stick his bottom lip out and say no. They finally walked into the last room on the floor and his eyes lit up immediately. There was a train track in the middle of the floor and kids toys scattered about. 'Well, this must be it,' Ron thought.

"Accio trunk," Kyleigh said and walked across the room to look out the window.

I went over to the other window on the side of the house and looked out. The land stretch out forever it seemed like. 'It really is a nice view,' Ron thought.

"What did you want to do with the stuff already in the room?" Ron asked looking around the room.

Kyleigh looked around before saying, "Keep the train track set and I guess take the furniture down to the den. Do y'all need furniture?"

Ron looked at the furniture in the room and thought about asking his mum when he saw her again about it.

Ron sent the furniture down the stairs and Kyleigh would place Damen's furniture in an empty section.

"So," Ron started out. "Did you play Quidditch at Ilvermorny?"

"I did actually, I was seeker. Do you play for Hogwarts?" She responded back.

"I'm keeper for Gryffindor."

"Gryffindor?" She asked. "How many houses are there and what are they?"

"There's Gryffindor, named after Godric Gryffindor one of the four founders of Hogwarts. Our house colors are scarlet and gold with the lion as our mascot, the house of the brave. Next is Ravenclaw, after Rowena Ravenclaw. It's house colors are blue and bronze with an eagle as their mascot, the house of the intelligent. Hufflepuff, after Helga Hufflepuff, whose house is the hard workers, yellow and black are their colors with the badger as the mascot. And last, is Slytherin, after Salazar Slytherin, green and silver are their colors with the serpent as it's mascot, house of the ambitious."

"Slytherin sounds like my house almost, plus the colors are cool," Kyleigh said. "How do you get sorted? We had to stand on a Gordian Knot on the floor and wait for a particular statue to move a certain way or make a sound. I actually had 2 statues react. I chose the Horned Serpent."

"Harry also had 2 houses the Sorting Hat chose for him. That's how we get sorted, is a hat that the founders charmed."

Damen had fallen asleep on the floor and Kyleigh picked her brother up and put him in his bed. They walked out of the room, the trunk following, and shut the door behind them. Kyleigh turned to the only door they had yet to open and started walking up the stairs that was behind them.

Ron started to follow and bumped into her when she came to a stop at the top of the stairs. 'No spark this time,' Ron pondered. Kyleigh opened the door and waved her wand to light up the room. Ron's eyes bugged out of his head looking at how big the room was. It looked like it ran the length of the house. Ron looked at Kyleigh and saw her look around the room in amazement before taking off to jump on the bed. She rolled over onto her back and Ron began laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked throwing a pillow at him. He caught it and threw it back. He took off and landed on top of her on the bed, successfully pinning her to it.

'Merlin, she is beautiful,' Ron thought, sweeping her hair away from her eyes. "Gotcha," Ron smiled down at her, looking at her lips. Kyleigh laughed back and caught his eyes with hers. She started thanking him for his help and he loosened his grip. She noticed the slack and flipped him over, straddling his hips.

"Two can play that game," she said. Ron started to feel his cock getting hard, he hoped she didn't notice.

She immediately hopped up and ran towards the couch in front of the fireplace.

Ron stayed where he was, his cheeks turning red. He didn't move because he feared she would notice his erection. She walked over to the other doors in the room on the side they came in.

When he felt confident that it had gone down, he followed her to the bathroom. "Oi, look at that tub. It's bloody huge!" he exclaimed behind her. He walked towards it, hopped over the edge and sank into it. "My whole family could fit in 'ere."

Thinking about his family brought a tear to his eye as he remembered not everyone was still among the living. He wiped the tear away when he heard Kyleigh's footsteps near. She climbed in the tub with him and pulled her close to him. He rested his head in between her breasts, as he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her closer.

He enjoyed the smell of her, breathing her scent in. She smelled like flowers that had just bloomed. When he finally felt confident that he could speak without his voice cracking, he apologized for crying when he lost one family member, she had lost her whole family besides her baby brother.

She said that she couldn't get over losing her parents, but she didn't know the rest of her family. She leaned against the tub. "My mom and dad never really talked about their family," she finished.

Ron looked up at her and said, "It's probably a good thing. They were bloody horrible. Your aunt, she tried to kill my sister- Bloo'y hell, I shouldn't have told you that."

But your mom, she was so nice to me. How could she be so nice knowing what horrible people my family over here was? And you…" She sat up quickly, Ron getting thrown off. She hopped over the edge of the tub and ran over to the couch.

Ron heard her say incendio as a fire was lit in the fireplace. He climbed out of the tub and turned the water on, drawing her a bath. He wasn't going to blame her for something she didn't do, you sometimes can't help who your blood is. He poured some bubble bath concoction and went to go get her.

He knelt down in front of her, her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands, "You can't be blamed for what someone else does, even if they're family. My twat of a brother, Percy was a royal pain in our arse, but we were never blamed for his actions." Ron grabbed her hands, yanking her up, feeling every nerve in his body tingling from their touch.

He led her back to the bathroom where he had drawn her a bath. "Thank you. For everything," she said, looking him in the eyes so he'd know that she meant it.

He smiled sheepishly and walked out of the room, shutting the door softly behind him. He leaned against the door, taking deep breaths. 'Why does she make me feel the way I do? What is this?' he thought.

One of the house elves popped up, slightly scaring him. "I thought the missus might like some freshly laundered towels," it said handing him a small pile of towels.

"Thanks," Ron said to the house-elf, who disappeared the same way it appeared. He walked over to her trunk, "Accio Kyleigh's pajamas," he said. He didn't feel comfortable trying to find her pajamas any other way.

Ron walked back over to the bathroom door, knocked softly and waited to see if Kyleigh had heard him. When he didn't hear anything, he slowly opened the door, peeked his head in and asked, "Kyleigh I brought you some pajamas and a clean towel, is it okay if I come in?"

He saw that her eyes were closed and she was breathing evenly. He quietly walked over to the counter, set her things down and walked back out.

Ron's stomach grumbled, so he decided to head down to the kitchen to grab a quick bite to eat.

Ron peeked in on Damen on his way down, the boy was still sound asleep, so he kept on to the kitchen. He grabbed stuff for a sandwich and a plate. He made his sandwich, put it on the plate and walked back up the stairs eating as he went. He passed Damen's door and heard the boy cry out.

He stepped inside and picked the boy up and looked around, at a loss. He didn't know what to do. He spotted the rocking chair on the other side of the nightstand by the boy's bed.

Ron decided to rock the boy back to sleep. He set the plate on the nightstand and began rocking. He hummed a lullaby he remembered from his childhood and patted Damen's back. His eyes started to close, while relaxing the boy, he was, in turn being relaxed. The toddler, almost a spitting image of his elder sister, had fallen back asleep. He heard the door to the upper floor open and footsteps padding across the hall.

Damen's bedroom door opened and Ron closed his eyes, praying that Damen wouldn't wake up as his sister came in to check on him.

Ron heard Kyleigh lean down and pick up the plate. He chanced moving and grasped her wrist, almost instantly regretting his decision as his erection came back. He let go of her wrist as she looked at him and he mouthed, Help me, and pointed to her brother in his lap.

She smiled as she set the plate back down and slowly grabbed Damen out of Ron's arms. The boy snuggled in closer to his sister, who tucked him back in his bed, kissing him on the forehead.

Ron had picked up the plate and headed out of the room, Kyleigh close behind him.

Ron sent the plate down to the kitchen sink and they both looked at each other, unable to form words. All Ron could think of was how beautiful she looked fresh out of the bath and started to say so, when Kyleigh spoke up,

"Thanks. Again. I was just going to close my eyes for a second, and the next thing I know I'm asleep. And for taking care of Damen while I was in La La land."

"La La land?" Ron questioned.

"Dreamland," she replied, heading back up the stairs to the third floor. He watched her go, unsure if he should follow. She paused halfway up and asked, "You coming?" His eyes lit up as he headed up the stairs after his woman.

'Where did that come from?' He asked himself, shocked.

When he saw her in the room, she had made her way to the couch and pulled her legs up under her chin. She wrapped her arms around her legs and hugged them to her chest.

"You said my dad's family here were bad people. How can I go somewhere, where all it takes is for me to say my last name and people will think I'm as evil as they were? Wh-" Ron decided to take a chance, so he cut off her words by crashing his lips into hers .

Their hairs on their bodies became electrified, he could feel hers rising up on her arms. He didn't want her to be worried about what others thought of her. "I'll be there," he told her.

He saw her dazed face, "What?" her eyes fluttered in confusion. Ron just grinned and kissed her softly.

Ron placed his hands on her hips as Kyleigh pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss. She leaned back and dragged him with her, his hands running up the length of her sides.

I heard her squeal and shot up pulling something from behind her back. It was a book and there was a name on the front, she turned it over before Ron could read the name.

"What would something that belonged to my mother be in my father's childhood home? I was always told that their families hated each other." Kyleigh said, thoughtfully.

She opened the book and Ron sat beside her glancing over her shoulder. It was a diary, so he didn't read too much of it.

Kyleigh turned the page and Ron read what was on the next page. He began laughing at the slew of curse words on the page. Apparently her mother was mad about something.

Kyleigh turned to look at him, "What's so bloody funny?" He noticed she was picking up on their sayings already.

"This entry reminds me of my best mate's parents when they were in Hogwarts." Ron said, laughing.

Kyleigh skipped a couple of pages and began to read again.

She stopped reading. "That's not possible," she said in disbelief looking at Ron. He grabbed the diary as she ran into the bathroom, locking the door.

"This is MY life!" Ron heard her scream. "Destiny and soulmates don't exist!"

He heard her begin to cry. He quickly scanned over the diary entry and realized what she had been talking about. 'So that's what we're feeling?' he thought, standing up.

He walked over to the bathroom door.

"Kyleigh?" Ron's voice was hesitant as he stood on the other side of the door. He knew he could unlock the door, but he was giving her privacy. "I feel it too," he said softly, wondering if she heard.

"Alohomora," he heard her say. The bathroom door was unlocked and Ron was opening the door. He stood on the outside of the door, not wanting to come in, but at the same time, he wanted to comfort the woman he was meant to be with. "Why you? Why now? Why like this? Why didn't she tell me?" the last came out hoarse, as the tears threatened to spill out again. Suddenly, Ron crossed the room and scooped her up in his arms.

"I'll do whatever you want, give you whatever you want. Space. It's yours. But, I can't tell you that what I feel is some predestined MERLIN shit. I thought I was in love with one of my best mates. After we defeated the Death Eaters and Vol-vo-" Ron gulped. "Voldemort. We kissed and it was amazing. We went on a date and we realized that we were making a mistake. Harry, our other mate, was always the glue that kept us together. When I kissed you back there, I knew it was the right thing to do. Not because of the soulmate principle, but because it felt right, in here," he jabbed his chest above his heart.

They looked at their reflections in the mirror. They noticed their bodies were glowing. Kyleigh looked into Ron's eyes, "I haven't even known you for a full 24 hours, but I feel like I've known you my whole life. I don't understand. It's like something clicked in me, you ARE my other half. But, it's too soon. Damen's so young and impressionable." She slowly pulled away from Ron. Their bodies glow, fading with each step.

Kyleigh turned and fled the bathroom. Ron was hurt by her rejection, but he understood.

He looked to the mirror and put a charm on it so when she woke and looked in the mirror she would see what he had written.

Don't give up on us

He saw that she had pulled her curtains around her bed shut. It pained him to hear her cries coming out from the curtains, but he was going to give her the space she needed.

He wondered down the stairs, checked in on Damen and crashed into a bed in the next room he went into.

He fell asleep dreaming of the raven haired, porcelain skinned, goddess sleeping above him.


	2. Prologue: Part Two: Molly Weasley

Prologue: Part Two: Molly Weasley

Molly apparated in front of the house, smiling at her perfectly executed plan.

She had seen the spark between her youngest son and the Lestrange girl. She hummed happily as she opened the door that led into the kitchen.

Her husband, Arthur, was standing in the kitchen. "Hello dear," she sang, kissing him on the cheek.

"Where's Ron?" he asked noticing that Ron had not followed Molly inside.

"He's staying the night with Kyleigh, so she's not alone in a new house, in a different country."

Arthur noticed the twinkle in his wife's eyes and chuckled. "Playing matchmaker, dear?" Arthur asked his wife.

"I just made him get out of the house, he needed to get out. They didn't need any help though. It was an instant connection between the two."


	3. Chapter One: Molly Weasley

Chapter One: Molly Weasley

Molly woke up the next morning earlier than usual. She asked Ginny if her and Harry would like to go over to the Lestrange Manor with her. "Ron is already over there," she told her only daughter.

Ginny raised her eyebrows and grinned. "Ronnikins finally got out of the house?"

Molly just laughed and Ginny left to go ask Harry if he wanted to go over there. They came back a few minutes later and left the Burrow together.

The house-elves greeted the trio merrily. "Missus is still asleep, as is the little mister and your son."

Harry left to go find his best mate and Ginny said she was going to find the little boy. Molly headed towards the kitchen and began making breakfast. She asked one of the house-elves where Kyleigh's bedroom was, and the house-elf replied that she had taken the 3rd story as her bedroom.

Molly walked up the stairs, down the hall, and up the flight of stairs that led to the 3rd floor.

She opened the curtains, even those surrounding the bed and looked at the girl on the bed. Her face was a bit puffy, most likely from crying. 'Poor dear,' Molly thought as she sat carefully on the bed.

A few moments later, Kyleigh's eyes opened and she sat up quickly on the bed. Molly didn't think too hard about her reaction.

"Good, you're awake. I wanted to ask you about Damen, I know that you were planning on taking him with you to Hogwarts. But, I just can't let you take that on while trying to finish your educatio-" Kyleigh flung herself and wrapped her arms around Molly.

"Why are you so nice to me?" she asked Molly. "Ron told me about my aunt."

"Nevermind that dear. We have a busy day. You have to go shopping for your school supplies for Hogwarts. We have to get you fitted into some robes, get you some books, and anything else you may need or be low on. Breakfast will be ready by the time you get dressed. Ginny's with Damen and Harry's waking Ron up. After breakfast, we'll get ready to go to Diagon Alley."

She left the room and saw that Damen was awake now, "Ginny, be a dear and keep an eye on him while I finish breakfast. Kyleigh's awake, but I don't know how long she'll take to get ready."

Molly headed back down the hall, and went downstairs to the kitchen.

One of the house-elves appeared when she was almost done with breakfast and it said, "I shall let the missus know that breakfast is ready."

Molly began setting the breakfast nook table. She heard the doorbell ring, "I wonder who that could be?"

"There she is," Molly heard a familiar voice say. "And this must be your baby brother, Damen? He's adorable. You don't know me, I'm your aunt, Narcissa and this is my son, Draco," she gestured to the other blonde.

Molly paused coming out from the kitchen. A range of emotions crossed her face before she smiled and asked, "Will you be staying for breakfast?"

Narcissa and Draco turned to the mother of the Weasley clan. Draco spoke up to ease the tension that had clearly built up in the room, "If you'll have us."

Molly turned to head towards the dining room and with a wave of her wand, the food appeared on the dining room table.

Kyleigh led the Malfoys out as Molly cleaned up the breakfast dishes when the meal was over.

Molly saw the couple in front of the door and regretted having to break up a moment between Ron and Kyleigh, but they needed to get going. "Hermione's going to meet us in Diagon alley. We're going to Floo over. Are you ready, dear?"

"As, I'll ever be," Kyleigh muttered before speaking clearly. "Yes, ma'am."


End file.
